Sugar
by randomscreamfest
Summary: her voice was harsh as she drew her gun, "i will make this right," her eyes filled with tears, "for him."
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This was a one shot. I was asked to turn it into a full story. So here it is.**

I was alone, completely alone. How could i ever think he would come back. I can hear him every day whispering snide comments in my ear. I was in pain. I wouldn't leave my room i couldn't even look out of my window any more. My room had drastically changed in the month he had been gone. My stick on stars had been ripped down. My posters thrown out any thing that would remind me of him would make me cry more then i did each day.

"What did you think would happen?" came his snide voice in my head.

"GET OUT!" i shouted at the air in a attempt to brake the hold that his voice had on my mind.

i felt someone start pulling on my arm but it was too late i was already in a flood of memories that made me cry more.

"MARRY-LENNET" I heard Mark shout then i heard the foot steps that meant my family had heard me again.

I vaguely heard my parents move away. I don't remember the next few days. All i know was that it was painful.

............(Time Lapse)

I wish i wasn't here. It smelled weird, but it was a psychiatry office.

"OK Mary-lennet Dr. Benson will see you now." the receptionist said in an overly friendly voice. I sent death glares her way an i walked in. i sat on the soft couch and tried -unsuccessfully- not to think of how cliché this was. A laid back man in his mid-40's walked in and once again i rolled my eyes. He noticed this and made a little note in his notebook.

"Mary-lennet my i call you Mary" he said in a slightly disinterested voice

"no you may not." i responded back with a sharp voice.

"OK well then why don't you tell me what has been happening." Oh My Gosh he did not just say that. Again with the clichés. I sighed and went through the clichés again answering as honestly as i could without giving out any night world secrets. The meeting went slowly but finally he just asked to speak to my mom and for me to step out of the room. I walked out as my mom walked in.

I went into the waiting room and ran strait into the little body that was Jade. I looked around the room for the first time. The walls looked like someone had thrown paint on carelessly. The furniture had cracks in the leather. And in the middle of the room stood Kestrel and Rowan. Jade had stared hugging me but i didn't notice i was crying so hard that the room started to shake. At that moment my mom came out with the doctor.

"she should take one in the morning and one when she has a spout of any more depression no more then 3 a day." then he looked into the waiting room. "make that up to 5 a day." he said to my mom. Then everyone was rushing to make me feel better but i could see only one face and that was the one looking in the window.


	2. Chapter 2

I wondered who would be peering into the office on the third floor but there she was. Just sitting there as if she was waiting for me to come and talk to me. She looked fairly normal. She had the longest brown hair I had ever seen. She had pale-ish skin that seemed almost porcelain in the florescent light. But the thing that caught me the most was her bright purple eyes as they filled with panic and I felt the darkness take over.

…………

I lay in bed and felt the tears stop peeling out of my eyes. Finally it had been three days and I had just stopped crying. Mark walked in followed by the purple eyed girl.

"How are you doing?" he asked in general concern. I'm fine I wanted my lips to say but the words wouldn't come out. I just lay there and stared at the purple eyed girl.

"What are you doing here Purple?" I asked as politely as you could after crying your eyes out for three days strait. She just smiled and held out her hand in it lay a small capsule. Suddenly I remembered her; she had come in multiple times a day and made me take the little pill.

"It's time to take your pill." She said in a soft voice bringing me out of my memories. I took it without complaint and I instantly felt better.

"I think that doctor was right that you just had to come to your senses and the pills would work." Mark commented.

"Well he knows what he is doing." Purple commented.

"I sure as the world hope so" I said and blacked out again.


	3. Chapter 3

Here we go again. I thought as i stepped out of bed and plastered a fake smile on my face.

_I never loved you. You were just another one of my flings. You should have listened to Jeramy. I will keep doing this to girls and there is nothing you will ever be able to do about it._

"NO" i screamed at the top of my lungs. He wouldn't do that, would he? The door to my room swing open and i noticed a set of purple eyes starring at me. I felt a hand push against my mouth. Shoving a pill in followed by a large amount of water. I didn't want to swallow i wanted to scream. But the water felt like i was drowning in it and i swallowed so i could have enough breath to scream at the strange girl who was forcing me to take pills.

"!(its being stupid i typed without spaces 'it's about time you woke up now we can have a girls day out!')" my eyes grew wide as i tried to take in what she had just said.

"i think you just said were going to have a girls day out."

"YEP" her voice was loud and she popped her P's

"OK but you have to calm down."

"KK" she said. I didn't feel like screaming anymore. I felt strangely calm and relaxed. I would say just about normal. Well maybe it was just this girls aura or something because i wanted to go shopping.

She jumped out of my room and threw my jacket and some shoes at me.

"putthoesonwehavetoHURRY!" i just sighed and did as she told me to. I was still not getting what in the world she had just said.

"so where to first?" i asked as she pulled up into the parking lot of my least favorite places portrayed by modern civilization. The Mall.

"where else? We're going to hot topic!" she had said it so shrilly that i thought my head might explode from the pitch. Just then it registered where we would be going. The gothic/vampire/supernatural/emo/punk store. Cheese!


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: if you don't read my other FF you wouldn't know my problem with deadlines. But now you do! I have this problem at school too! :) this is a nice long chapter for you awesome fans.... hopefully seeing as i love cliffies this might be a problem...... OOOPPPPS off topic any way sorry for making you wait! **

**O.O**

**I just wish i own night world but it belongs to the awesomely awesome L. J. Smith.**

**:)**

I let her drag me threw the surprisingly empty mall. "hey Purple where are all the people?"

"school." she said it like it didn't matter.

"what day is it?" i asked generally curious about why we were here on a day that i was supposed to be learning high school things.

"it's Wednesday and your mom pulled you out of school because of your depression fits. I'm here because I'm home schooled and i am the only one that can get you to take your meds. Witch just as an FYI are just some sugar and a little bit of endorphin mixed in."

I was SO confused "simple terms please!" i begged her

"it is basically milk chocolate covered in sugar."

"ooohhhhhh. Is that why hormonal woman eat chocolate?"i said it to make conversation even though i knew the answer.

"Yes." suddenly a squeal the size of a third world country came out of this little, well i shouldn't say little she was bigger than me and looked approx. my age, person. On display in the windows of hot topic stood the new Tru Blood T-shirts. It was just a bunch of actors with fake blood seeping out of their mouths and hideously fake fangs stuck in their mouths. Purple had already run into the store before i stopped criticizing the fake vampires, who knew a show could be so far off i have no idea. By the time i had walked into the store Purple was at the checkout counter.

I glanced down at what she was buying and my eves grew wide. There was a pile of blood bags set off to one side already purchased there was also a very skimpy out fit from the back of the store. A pile of CDs and a few black Tees. Suddenly Purple reached into her pocket. Out of it she pulled a locket engraved on one side was a black rose on the other side was a single word, insurrectum, i knew what it meant from the limited Latin they had at my school. It meant revolt.

**REWEWS MAKE ME WRITE FASTER SO DO AWESOME JELLY BEANS! :) **

**PS feel free to name my chapters cause i suck at that..... :(**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I is going insane and i is kinda depressed............... MY MOM BOUGHT ME A 2 POUND BOTTLE OF JELLY BEANS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! i is SO happy! Now all i need is some reviews..... even if you say it sucks......... anyway just so you know i hate those stories that have new people kinda fall in love with the characters........ so if it sounds like that its NOT! Sorry for my ramble but....... yea...... NEW CHAPTER!**

**DISCLAMER: DO I LOOK LIKE LJ SMITH!**

Before i could get an explanation i was running out of the store. Purple did try to follow me but as soon as i hit the escalator at a dead run she stopped. I didn't even realize why i was running but all i knew was i had to get away. My eyes clouded up with tears before i could stop them. I had no idea when i ran into him. He was slightly older and had a odd air around him. Like he was trying to hid in some way. I immediately started to back up away from him. He caught my arm and i realized he was looking over my shoulder. Before i should look back he pulled me into a small shop. It had a warm reception area and a couple of belts on the wall i recognized them from a magazine that they were karate belts. He started tugging me in farther past the desk and a folding wall. Into a large open room that i assumed was a dojo he let me go and i finally got a good look at him. he had a long brown duster, a dark shirt with one of the weirdest designs i have ever seen. It was a combination of a rose, a bleeding heart, a gun, a staff, and a knife. He wore simple blue jeans. When i thought about it he actually looked almost normal.

"You must have had a close call with that witch back there." he said it with almost a anger when he said the word witch.

"that was a witch?" i asked because i wasn't supposed to know any night world secrets.

"Good girl. Your smart..... you look strong...... i think I'll like you."

'what?' was all i could think. Without warning he strode over to the far side of the dojo. There was a closet made of dark wood. It stood out against the light walls. There was curtains in the corners they were dark and stretched all the way down to the floor. The mirror on the far side of the room was decorated in bloody hearts. It stretched almost to the ceiling so i got a good look at how i looked. I looked sad, crazed, and almost a little skittish. 'THIS IS NOT ME!' i thundered at myself. I stood up straighter and held my head high so that i looked almost sane and so much stronger.

That's when i saw it i barely had time to dodge before it passed me. It hit the wall with a thunk. I walked up to it slowly like a sleep walker. It was a knife made of wood. I heard a faint wistleing and i hit the ground like i was playing dodge ball at my school. The next knife hit where my head was.

"good job. No one has been able to dodge the second one but i don't that i did a good throw. You heard that whistle didn't you?" his eyes seemed so knowing but still i didnt respond. Suddnely as if throwing on a switch his face became soft more of someone who understands completely. "you look like you've been crying. You probibly feel in love with one of them didn't you?" he didn't wait for an answer " Did you know that the delusions that your most likely having are wrong? Whoever he is he still loves you. They don't lie if they mean it. The problem is that they have a tendency to fight." he stoped talking to me he started to speak to himself but it was still in the hearing range for me so i litened. "by the time i found out what happened to her i was una able to save her." I didn't know her but i felt like i was in his position i didn't know where ash was, i didn't even know if he was still alive. That scared me more than any scary story i had heard. I walked slowly to the closet. When i got there i relized that there was lot of weapons made of wood in here. It was then that it struck me 'this was how he delt with his deppression he killed the things that had killed his soulmate.' i hadent thought of the term in so long. I wanted to find him so bad i didn't realize my hand had drifted towards a gun. I also didn't realize that he had started talking. Without even regestering that he was talking i cut him off.

"I'm sorry for whatever happened but i want to make sure that the same thing dont happen to _him. _Will you help train me so that i can save him if he is still alive?" i was feeling lost i reached into the colset and pulled out the gun i had been fingering earlyer. Without even thinking i moved my arm to set it aproximitly where a normal vampires heart was. He examaned the stance i was in and ajusted my feet and hands so it felt more natural to have the gun in my hand.

"fire" he said. I pulled the trigger fast. The kickback jolted my entire body but because of how he placed me i did not fall down. "you got it kid come by tomorrow with a track of music with a good beat. I'll help you. You've saved me the trouble of having to choose a weapon for you you look like you like the guns. So there yours."

i looked at him hopefuly. He smiled down at me. "lets start with some thing easy today. Come here." he said. I followed the first step to any relationship is trust. He went back to the closet and pulled out from underneeth the weapons a long piece of fabric. It was purple and had a lot of medium sized roses tie-died in. "stand still." he said. i did. He wraped it around me like the vails that the mulum people wore. But this covered my face and went under my jaw efectivly clamping it almost shut. It was held in place by a pin on my left side temple. I looked in the mirror. I no longer looked like me all you could see was my eyes. All my hair was covered. The pin was a design that consisted of a triangle and an eye. I knew that this was the emblem of the group i had just joined.

"you cant talk in that and you cant remove it until i do. You can eat but that about it. Lesson one: silence is golden. No matter what you do remain as quiet as you can. The gun you have in you hand is silenced by a witch's spell. So it is perfect for the job your about to do. I give it to you use it well."

"I'll be back tommorow." i mumbled. He got me a plastic bag from next door. Aeropostale. I wouldnt be cought dead in the store but it worked for conseleing the gun i didnt even have to try when i walked back to hot topic. Purple was waiting for me. When she saw the bag she didnt questin me on the headdress. We went back home in silence.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: wow busy year... sorry for not updating, I have many excuses but, being lazy I don't want to type them. Okay, so I've been working on this for a while... mostly it was sitting on my computer and it's finally done and now I'll try to get to the next chapter in 2 weeks. I will also be editing the first few chapters, they are really short so I'll be fixing that. Anyway! RAGE! Read And Give Encouragement.**

DISCLAMER: I AM NOT, WILL NEVER BE (no matter how much I want to) LJ SMITH. THESE CHARACTERS ARE HERS. (well most of them)

Mary-Lynnette's eyes drifted down to the gun in her hand. She wanted to scream. Her headpiece prevented her from yelling at the voice in her head. '_Just shut up, I'll believe him'._ Ash's' voice sneered in her head, **yeah some guy says he knows we don't lie and you want to believe him? How more gullible could you get?** Mary- Lynnette had to admit to herself that it sounded like a scam. But in defiance of the voice in her head, she wouldn't be shaken from her latest train of thought. She wouldn't be the little lady left at home for her knight to die, she was a lady warrior. Screw the world if it thought it could keep them apart.

Standing up to a surprisingly quiet mind made her feet seemed unnaturally loud. She wandered down the hall to eat dinner with her family. Her mother and stepmother sat at the table. She went into the kitchen and pulled a coke from the fridge. After settling down and having an odd stare from her father, she started the formalities.

"How was you day dad?" When was the last time I had dinner at the table? When was the last time I saw Mark? It must have been a few days a least.

"Good. We haven't seen you at this table since we moved. You've been bed ridden, for a while." Dad looked like he had seen the ghost of his little girl rather then the child sitting in front of him.

My step-mom was looking like I had been away for a long while; finally said "A little more then a while. Mare you haven't eaten with us for almost two months".

I tried to ask why they hadn't brought me down earlier but I had brought a bite of food to my mouth, disabling my mouth movement beyond chewing. The rest of the dinner was eaten in silence until desert was being gathered. "Where's Mark?" I asked the question thinking he just made some new friend and went over there for a sleep over (or he likes me to call them 'all night parties' he thinks sleep overs are to girlie) or something...

"He's over at the Redferns for the night". Dad sounded almost like he didn't want to tell me, seeing my last reaction to seeing them I could see why he was scared. I would hate for me to go and break into tears after I had just had dinner with them. I skipped out on desert and went strait to my room again. Having a little voice allowed her to hear her parents talking about how I'm doing better. I grab my I-pod and put it on shuffle and ripped out the head phone. I let the music wash over me and i think about then next day, looks like I'll have to finish high school later.

Sneaking away wasn't hard. I told my parents that I needed to find some astrology book at the new library; new town, new library. My dad was happy to give me the keys to his car. The library was easy to find, the astrology books even easier. The mall wasn't even close to looking like it held a soul that would know my parents, or my brother. The old ladies went to stores that I wouldn't be caught dead in. I went quickly and quietly towards the little Dojo that waited for me.

The man was waiting for me. He stood by the cabinet in a dark outfit that betrayed nothing of his athletic ability while making him look like any other man you would find on the street. The thing that separated him was his belt that held another gun. As he moved away from the wall an I-pod dock stood on the wall. I went and put the I-pod in. '**You're an idiot, use your brain, there is a man trying to teach you to kill us! You've seen how strong we are. I didn't hurt you because I thought you wouldn't make me wait to get what I wanted the entire time, that body of yours. You could never kill us, he's lying.' **The voice sounded harsh and full of reason like my brother after we have a fight that I'm wrong in. '_Watch me' _was the only response I would give the voice.

The man came up to me slowly and carefully. He pulled a pin from inside his breast pocket on his brown polo. "This pin is the symbol of our dying organization, were the only hunters to work in large packs. We're the Inter-Kingdom. Our teachers are Sensei's and that is what you may call me. We fight the outer-kingdom of the night people. We also fight to meld the two kingdoms most of us are Soulmated like me and you. That's another thing, no questions asked, if you don't want to tell me what happened you don't have to. I will not teach you anything I don't think your ready for. Are you ready to start?" the last question was more like an initiation statement. I nodded and my training started.

It constated of a lot of learning poses and hand positions to hold my gun. I learned how to clean my gun and the special bullets that could kill different types of night people, the one I had was almost normal. It was a witch killer and an iron bullet slinger, the easiest type of bullets to find. '**Nice. Can't kill vampires but can kill witches. That sounds like fun.'** Sensei handed me the gun on his belt and said that this gun could kill a werewolf. In the closet was the final gun, the vampire killer. Sensei told me that I could use it after I mastered the first two. I trained almost Four hours that day, four long, tiring, repetitive hours. In the end he asked me if I had learned anything from the headpiece. I had learned a few things but not anything that I wanted to share.

"No" the word fell out of my mouth like lead. Sensei said nothing but, the look in his eye said more then words could convey. The only problem is I didn't know what they were saying.

I left the mall with new belt of sorts it stuck close to my now too thin stomach, Apparently in my fits I didn't eat much. It housed my new guns and room for more ammo; approximately 180 bullets in clips that held 12 bullets each. Nearly half or them were empty. The best thing about the belt was that my head dress covered down to almost my hips covering it completely.

The next few weeks were excuse after excuse and training after training. I visited Sensei anywhere from 4-6 times a week. I learned to fire rapidly. I learned to go from position to position with an ease that was startling the Ash in my head into silence. I fought well and after I had learned the basics we started on other forms of combat including the bokutō and staff. We were finishing throwing weapons when it happened.

They came from nowhere and everywhere. They streamed through the door with ease that wasn't natural. They looked like teenagers but in a sick way they looked older like their eyes had became demons and settled in a perfect form. They had fangs that looked more refined,no, not refined, Practiced. One jumped at Sensei and my instincts kicked in I reached under the flaps of my head piece and pulled out my gun. Shooting instinctively is more fun then practiced aim because of the danger in it. I hit the vampire in the stomach before i realized that i had wasted bullets. I continued to shoot as Sensei started throwing stars at them. I reached into the closet for the final step of my training. Grabbing the gun was like shaking Ash's hand and instinctively knowing that we were meant to be together. The only difference is that I wanted to be found again.

The gun settled into my hand perfectly the black roses decorating the barrel told me exactly what I was killing and I shot and a vampire dropped a hand went to right under his heart as he started to spasm from the ricochets. Without even thinking I saw something move in the corner of my eye. My eyes were trained on Sensei and I reached my arm out and I heard the tell tale gurgle of a direct hit to the heart. Shooting was easy, the blood splatters from the vampire bodies was hard. They were young they were making elementary mistakes that made them easy to kill but, the man standing to the side wasn't new. He had on a clean white coat with a black undershirt that glossed over his muscles showing he was athletic at the same time it betrayed none of his muscle movements. His pants looked like the softest silk that money could buy. He would be considered handsome, if it wasn't for the fact that his eyes were catlike, like he was hunting, waiting, for the moment to strike, a waiting cobra.

Sensei had his hands full. Dealing with the bokutō, it's curved snakewood flashing blood red as he worked, the Daishō that went with it also blood soaked. As the bodies fell Sensi became tired, his technique got better. The sword moving faster, his face showed the strain of the years, the anger that looked like it was on the edge of falling, spilling out over the edge. My shots became more localized, hitting the hearts, or shattering on the ribs, sending high powered splinters deep into their marks.

The white coat moved, almost seamlessly, and Sensei was struck in the knee, it blowing out and hitting the floor, almost in slow motion he fell, and the man in the white coat moved in, his fangs out and he ripped out sensei's stomach, the blood spilling out and falling over the floor, covering dead vampires.

It seemed odd at the time, but my mind flashed back, to a dream, i could feel my body moving on it's own, but i could see only the dream. Being a owl, hunting on the prey below, ruling the forest, and that same shadow creeping up, but I had changed, i turned to this new threat, like an animal, and found that pain. But it paled, the thought that i had just lost my mentor, the only one who i could call a friend, and i was alone again ripped through me, and i felt a double tap leave my hand. I shook myself out of my dream, and found myself over the guy in the white coat, blood staining the coat from the shots in his chest, looking like twin marks.

The gun felt heavy in my hand, and turning i saw Sensei struggling to breath, and i ran to him, not wanting to believe my eyes. He coughed up some blood and smiled softly. His voice was soft and the light faded out of his eyes.

"You deserve her weapon, take good care of it, don't let the Inner-Kingdom die, teach my little Sensei."

I cried then, the first time in months I cried.


	7. PLEASE READ!

Okay, I know I said two weeks, and I'm sorry, but THIS IS NOT A UPDATE! I'm Rewriting the story, from the ground up. I don't really find the story there at all, so that's what I'll be up to, and updating at the most once a week, between school, and some health problems, this story's going to be my baby.

I've been writing a Twi story that is slash, I will not be updating Irreversible again.

After Night world is coming down too, and is a POSSIBLE ending to this story. My brain is one for angst, and I'm out of jelly beans, so it's going to get bad...

I've also recently (not really) have become addicted to AkuRoku, and I might have a story there in the making with Mellopanda7 (I think I got that right) Go check out her story. Really, do it, she's a amasing writer.

I am also looking for a Beta reader right now. Just for story content, I've got one grammar Natzi trying to edit this as I type it. My problem is I over edit myself, and I know I have a problem. So contact me if that interests you, or if you just want to help.

Thank you for the support and such, and I'll be back before we know what's hit this place.

For the love of jellybellys,

~randomscreamfest.


End file.
